The Bird,Wolf,Tiger and Human
by Segakid14
Summary: A tale of Romance,Drama,Action,and suspense Will Falco and Jane be right for each other? Will wolf Get jane to fall in love with him? Will Krystal fall in love with Steven? Will the 4 learn the true meaning of Peace and Love
1. New Beginnnings

The Bird,Wolf ,Tiger and Human

By Sonickid 14

Disclaimer:Falco and Wolf are property of Nintendo, Jane and Steven are my Characters

SonicKid:ok...it took a long time for me to think of a fanfic...but now I finally figured it out...

Steven:Yeah..Oh man...I can't believe that I'm a character...  
Jane:...also...there's more than just this...so be prepared  
Falco:not only that i'm a character but my teammates...But the story is focused on Me,Wolf,Jane and Steven

Wolf:yeah...but...the author is still in school...so...it will take a while for the story to go on

* * *

SonicKid:thanks for reminding me...that...so...if we're all in agreement...LET'S HIT IT...AND NO FOX NOT THAT HIT IT!  
Fox:aww...man

Chapter 1. New beginnings

The star fox team...heroes of the lylat system...Lead by Fox McCloud...his teamates Falco Lombardi,Peppy Hare,Krystal and Slippy Toad helped him surrvive many battles...but this story isn't about them...oh no...the story is focused on also the rival of Star fox...Star wolf...Lead by Wolf O'Donnell...his teamates Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso...the team has battled Star fox many times and always ended up being defeated...

One day...the star fox mother ship...The Great Fox was traveling to Sauria when 2 strange Ariwings were flying...

R.O.B sees the arwings "attention...2 arwings are heading towards the Great fox..." he says in a robotic voice. Fox sighs "it's Probably star wolf...right falco...Falco?" he said. Falco flew out of the Great Fox in his Arwing..."FOX IT AIN'T STAR WOLF! IT'S SOME UNKOWN ARWINGS!!" he says. The Great fox's Hanger opens...the 2 unknown and Falco land inside...the hanger closes. Falco gets out of his arwing. He opens the cockpit of one of the Unknown Arwings. Inside was a female tiger. The tiger was knocked out. Krystal Opens the other Arwing cockpit and inside was a human Male that was also knocked out. A day later. The tiger wakes up...as the Human was still knocked out. "Where am I?" she asked. Falco walks in "You where knocked out in your arwing...but don't worry..your safe now...My name is Falco Lombardi..." he said with a smile. The tiger smiles "i'm Jane...Jane Tiger."she says. Falco looks at Jane "so...your a tiger huh? Heh..it looks like this kitty ain't got no claws" he said with a laugh. Jane pounces and pins Falco down to the floor of the kitchen. Just then did the two feel strange...they both blushed and their hearts raced. The human wakes up. "yo...what happened?" he asked. Krystal walks in and looks at him. "you were knocked out..." She said. Jane gets off of Falco.

"Falco who is this girl?"she asked. Falco gets up. "that's Krystal..she used to be Fox's girl...until a certain event occurred...now..she's single...it seems that she's kinda looking into your friend."he said.

The human looks at Krystal and blushes. "i'm Steven...Steven Kidd." he said. Krystal smiles and blushes as well "nice to meet you...i'm Krystal" she said.

Jane..and Steven became new members of Star fox...Unknown to Star Fox...their rivals were plaining a scheme..

* * *

To be Continued...

Here's a sneak peak of Chapter 2

* * *

Falco wakes up in Jane's room...he didn't know how he got in there...but he was there...he sneaks out before Jane wakes up.

SonicKid:Well...that's the beginning of the whole story

Falco:nice work with the blushing..

Wolf:AW COME ON! WHEN AM I GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!

Falco and Steven:SOON SO WAIT!


	2. The Wolf Hunts for the Tiger

SonicKid:ok wolf...now it's your turn to shine in the story

Wolf:WHOO HOO!

* * *

Falco and Steven:ooh brother

Chapter 2. The Wolf Hunts for the Tiger

"Many things change in time...I should know...i am the one that changes after the final fight between me and Falco" Wolf O'Donnel

4 days passed since Steven and Jane joined the Star Fox Team. Falco and Jane were flying their Arwings. Falco does a barrel roll "heh..this is better than fighting Star Wolf...but not as better than being with you Jane" he said. Jane smiles "it's pretty cool" she said. All of a sudden Wolf and Leon show up in their arwings Wolf is about to shoot down Jane but he stops. Leon looks at Wolf "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! SHOOT THIS BITCH DOWN!" he yells at wolf. Falco shoots Leon then wolf "BACK OFF YOU BITCHES! JANE IS WITH ME! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" he yells at wolf and leon. Jane was stunned of falco's words. Wolf laughs "Whatever Idiot...i'll see you again...Jane...my angel..." he says as he and leon fly away.

The two team mates head back to the great fox...Falco was listening to his mp3 player...the song was Numb (encore) by Jay-Z feat. Linkin Park...he was singing along to song in perfect tune with the song..."Can I get a encore do you want more...cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy...so,for one last time, I need y'all to Roar"he sung. Later that night...Falco wakes up in Jane's room...he didn't know how he got in there...but he was there...he sneaks out before Jane wakes up...he walks back to his room...he fell on his bed and fell asleep.

Little did they know is that Wolf is creating a plan that will get him...Jane...and the defeat of Star Fox...  
Wolf snuck onto the Great Fox...he was searching for the one thing that will cause Falco to go after him...the thing was actually a person...the person is Jane.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Sonic kid:sorry for it being short...i have to announce something...i'm going on a hiatus on the this fan fic...

Falco:ok man...i guess you want to work on a parappa fan fic

Fox:oh come on man...that's not fair

Wolf:heh...well he wants to make a new story...it's his choice not ours...

Sonic kid:thanks wolf...this is Sonic Kid saying...Will be back soon with more chapters soon


End file.
